


Nothing can come between us

by Glorious_Mistress



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also might eventually need ideas, And a Hug, Link needs a companion, Post-Ganon, So does [Y/n], Some can be considered platonic or romantic, Verbal Link, [Y/n] is a different being in every story, it's whatever you want it to be, pre-Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Mistress/pseuds/Glorious_Mistress
Summary: Just some random drabbles (^•^)





	1. Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests at Glorious-mistress.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at Glorious-Mistress.tumblr.com

"...is all. You are all dismissed."

Zelda sighed softly as he father dismissed the meeting. Finally, she was finished for the day. Today had been especially slow; meetings that had meant to be short dragged on for hours. Even her father had been ready to dismiss the meeting no matter the outcome at that point.

She stood up and walked out of the room, thankful for once that her father didn't bat an eye. She trudged down the hall, rolling her aching shoulders. She longed for her bed, wishing nothing more than to get out of this ridiculously long dress and sleep for hours. Of course, that wasn't possible. She needed to get up early to get ready to head to Rito Village to visit Revali, the Rito champion. It would no doubt be a long journey. Zelda's feet ached just thinking about it.

She passed the patrolling guards in silence, ignoring their bowed heads as she walked by. She glanced aimlessly out the window, watching the stars twinkle against the dark sheen of sky. Then she stopped, a faint flicker of light catching her attention. A dark figure snuck across through the dark courtyard slowly, checking around them every few steps, like they didn't want to be caught by the guards. 

Zelda leaned closer to the window, looking closely. Was that.....Link? What was he doing, sneaking out at this time? If it wasn't for the light of the lamps that had reflected off of the Master Sword's sheath, she would've missed him altogether. She shuddered, staring at the sword on his back, discomfort spreading down through her spine.

Link suddenly ran behind one of the stone pillars and stood stock still. One of the patrolling guards raised a lamp over his head, searching. The he lowered the lamp and continued on. Link waited for another moment or so before beginning to sneak by again.

What on Earth was he going? Not only that, but why was he adamant about avoiding the patrol? Zelda quickly hurried to her room, her heels clicking across the marble floor. She discarded her dress onto her bed and quickly changed back into her uniform, which had been pressed clean and laid out for her. She fastened her boots and began to head out the door. When her hand touched the door handle, she stopped. What would her father say if she got caught? The guards would surely inform him if she were seen sneaking out of the castle after dark....... 

She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the long curtains. If she tied them together, surely they would be long enough to at least reach the bridge and from there she could descend to the ground and follow the path she had seen Link take.

After quickly knotting the long drapes together, she knelt down, tying one end to the foot of her wardrobe. She unlatched her window, flinching at every squeak. Once the window swung open, she tossed the drapes out the window. The billowed in the wind, just barely falling short of the lamps the guards patrolled under.

Zelda swung her legs over the edge of the railing, gripping the drapes tightly. She carefully climbed down, keeping her eyes trained on her feet, praying she wouldn't tumble to the ground. The soft touch of fabric caught her attention for a moment, halting her. Link's window was open to her right and bright blue bed sheets swayed in the wind, like a lonely blue flame. It seemed she wasn't the only who had snuck out through a window tonight.

Climbing down the drapes carefully, she stepped onto the concrete courtyard, hoping the patrol wouldn't hear her boots. Once safely on the ground, Zelda began to follow the path she had watched Link follow, walking at a quick pace. Luckily, the patrol had gone to another location, so she went undetected..

Once off the concrete, she broke into a run, the wind rushing through her long hair. Her footsteps went unnoticed, and she felt freer than she had ever felt in her entire life. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she ran faster. No one could stopped her.

Soon, the faint sound of a sheath bouncing against a body echoed in the clearing and suddenly Zelda saw a head of blonde hair in front of her. She gasped and dropped to her knees, laying as close to the ground as she could.

Link's footsteps halted, and she could practically feel his gaze upon her. She closed her eyes, her heart racing. Her cheeks blushed, already imagining the embarrassment of Link catching her following him. Then he began to move again, deciding he had heard nothing. Zelda sighed, holding a hand to her chest.

Soon, Zelda understood where Link was going. In the distance, a fire was burning, a lone figure waiting for him. Upon spotting the fire, Link broke into a fast sprint, quickly outstripping Zelda's range of hearing. Curiosity burning in her chest, she hurried after them.

Zelda knelt behind a large rock and peered her head around. A girl was sitting alone by the fire. When she heard Link approach, she immediately got up and ran to him.

"Link!" She closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly.

"[Y/n], you.....really waited for me?"

"Of course. Mest and I both promised we'd wait as long as it would take for you to come back. Now come on, the fires really warm." She pulled him to the fire and sat down. Link, however, remained standing.

"Oh, come on. No one's gonna catch is out here, we're too far away from the guards." Link slowly lowered himself onto the grass.

"Here." She handed him an apple. Link glanced at it and then looked at her suspiciously.

"Relax, I didn't steal it." Link raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't! I just used Mest's money." Link sighed but took a bite, his cerulean eyes gazing into the fire.

"Where is Mest anyways?" 

"He's still at practice with the Royal Guard. He took your place after you became the Princess's knight, remember?"

They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the roaring fire in front of them. Zelda shifted from behind the rock. Who was that girl? How did Link know her? Questions burned in the back if her throat, but she couldn't risk herself getting caught.

"So, how are you?" [Y/n] looked across the flames at Link with a rather soft expression.

"I'm fine." He answered shortly.

"Link."

"I'm fine. Nothing's gone wrong, and nothing exceptional happened. I'm just, fine, okay?"

She hummed and peered into his face. "I don't believe you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, even in this dim light I can see dark circles under your eyes, which means you haven't been getting a full night's rest as of late. You have perfect posture, as though you expect someone with authority to show up even though you very well know that's nigh impossible. Not only that, you look and sound utterly exhausted."

"[Y/n], please. Nothing's wrong."

"Link," [Y/n] placed a hand over Link's. "It's just me out here. This is our special spot. No one knows about this place because we've hidden it. The only other person who would know to find us is Mest, and I know how much you trust him. Please, Link. Your not fooling anyone. It's just me here. Let it out."

Zelda suddenly felt a chill descend over her hiding spot. She was intruding on a special, and possibly intimate place in Link's life. She wasn't supposed to be here, she hadn't been trusted with this secret. She felt awful, disgusted by herself. 

Link sat there in silence at her words. Then he began quivering, a few small hiccups escaping his lips as he tried to keep it in. Then, his tears exploded out of him, his sobs echoing around the empty fields. His shoulders shook, his chest heaving greatly with each sob.

Zelda stared at the unfolding scene, her hand over her mouth. She had never, never seen Link give any indication of his feelings, no matter the situation. And now, seeing him sob his heart out.......

[Y/n] wrapped her arms around Link, pulling his face into her chest. She hummed softly, gently combing her fingers through his blonde bangs as he cried his eyes out. "Your okay......your okay...."

Link clutched the girl's shirt and sobbed with no restraint, his wails echoing around the empty fields where no one could hear. Soon, he died down to quiet weeping, just barely heard over the crackling fire.

"Do you feel a little better?" [Y/n] brushed his bangs from his face tenderly. Link nodded, wiping his nose against the sleeve of his shirt.

"Have your nightmares gotten worse?" Link nodded. He took deep, shaky breaths, attempting to steady his breathing.

"Was there anyone particular you could see in the dream?"

"The Princess." Zelda froze from her hiding spot, hardly daring to breathe.

"Is she bothering you?" [Y/n]'s voice hardened.

"No....it wasn't really her in my dream. It was Hylia. She came to me as the Princess."

A strained of silence followed. "What did she say?"

"She said.......that I'd never defeat Calamity Ganon as I am now. She said I'd fail if I didn't get stronger...."

"A-are you sure it was Hylia? Do you think it could've just been your feelings invading your dreams?"

"I don't know....." Zelda leaned forward as close as she dared. Link's voice was so small, so vulnerable. This was a completely new side of him, a side that he kept from the world. Link was feeling just as lost and hopeless as she was. And she had acted like he had no problems. Zelda felt guilty bubble like acid in her stomach.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll always be right behind you. We're the misfits, remember?" [Y/n] nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I still can't believe we called ourselves that dumb name...."

"You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep that attitude." She poked his cheek.

"I managed to catch your eye, didn't I?" [Y/n] looked away, her cheeks coloring in the fire's light. "Well....."

Zelda watched them from behind the rock. Her chest constricted, watching the girl stroke Link's hair while she held him intimately. She gripped the rock tightly. Her palm suddenly burned and she pulled it back with a yelp. Blood leaked down her wrist from a large cut now stinging in the center of her palm.

"What was that?" Link sat up, a loud *shing* echoing as he pulled the Master Sword from it's sheath.

Zelda's heart pounded in her ears. She couldn't let herself be caught spying on him! She scrambled to her feet and turned on her heel, running as fast as she could towards the castle.

Her ankle turned and she crashed to the ground, mud splattering all over her clothes. She scrambled back to her feet and continued to run, even when she didn't hear footsteps chasing her. The image of Link smiling softly at the girl replayed in her mind over and over again. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why her heart ached, why she wanted to cry. 

All she knew was that it hurt.


	2. Your not momma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go into town to purchase fire proof elixirs to reach Death Mountain safely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me requests at Glorious-Mistress.tumblr.com

"Father has given us a few fire proof elixirs, but I fear they won't be nearly enough for the both of us." 

Zelda walked into town, speaking matter of factly to Link, her trusted knight. He said nothing, but knew what she meant. Two elixirs might be enough for her to reach Death Mountain safely, but if they split them, they would both burn before they reached the top. They would need to buy more.

A small tug on his sleeve made him stop. He turned, spotting a little girl, holding the sleeve of his shirt. She was wearing a very dirty dress that was too small, and her hair was tangled and messy. Her feet were bare and covered in dirt. She looked up at Link before turning pale, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Your not mama......." 

"Oh dear." Zelda knelt down and took the little girls hands in hers. "You've gotten separated from your mother, haven't you?"

The little girl nodded. Zelda smiled tenderly and wiped away her tears. "Well, don't worry. We'll help you find her. My name is Zelda, and this is Link. What's yours?"

"[Y/n]....." The little girl hiccupped, trying desperately not to cry again.

"[Y/n], can you tell me what your mother looks like?" Zelda asked softly.

[Y/n] whimpered. She looked at Link and pointed at him. "Your mother looks like Link?" The little girl looked around the square, then she pointed to another woman. She was chatting with another woman, and she was wearing a white hijab.

"So your mother looks like Link, but is wearing a hijab?" [Y/n] nodded her head. She pulled at the hem of her grey dress shyly. She stared at Zelda's beautiful blue dress and Link's vibrant matching shirt. Link watched her silently, his blue eyes unblinking and bright.

Zelda was scanning the crowds of people walking by. "I don't think it will be too hard to find your mother. I'm sure we can spare a little while to help." She glanced at Link, who nodded at her unasked question. She smiled. "Why don't we look together? Would that be alright?" [Y/n] stared up into the Zelda's face morosely and nodded. 

"Alright, then let's go." [Y/n] began to follow Zelda was she began to walk past the shops. She looked very nervous. Link reached his hand down and grabbed her hand. [Y/n] jumped and looked at him. "It's easy to get lost. Hold onto my hand, okay?" The little girl blinked at their hands before nodding.

Together, the trio began to walk around the square. Every so often, one of them would point to an individual with blond hair and ask [Y/n] if that was her mother. She shook her head every time.

"Perhaps her mother has already gone home? But surely she must be worried about her child being missing........." Zelda murmured as they walked around the square of the sixth time. Link hummed softly. [Y/n] had leaned against his and was staring at her distorted reflection in the puddles of rain water that had pooled from the night before.

Suddenly the crowd around them screamed. Link instantly reached for the hilt of the sword on his back and quickly scanned the area. He had to make sure Zelda wouldn't get hurt, no matter what was happening.

Hooves thundered down the main road as two wild horses pulled a carriage behind them. People began to run and dive out of the way before they we're trampled. The horses sped down the lane, coming straight for Zelda. Link pivoted his foot, ready to quickly get her out of the way. Then the horses turned, coming straight for _him_ instead.

Link let go of the sword hilt and wrapped his arms around [Y/n] he pointed his boots sideways and side hopped out of the way. The horses suddenly turned left, and the side of the carriage slammed into Link's shoulder before he could get out of the way. He tumbled to the ground with a grunt, mud splashing all over him. He shakily picked himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Link looked down at [Y/n]. She was shaken up, but didn't seem hurt. She clung to Link, her body shaking badly. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She began to cry. Zelda rushed over, holding her skirts. "Are you okay?" She grabbed the crying girls arms, checking her for injuries.

"She's alright. She just got spooked is all." Link crouched down to [Y/n]. He reached his hand to her face and rubbed the water that had splashed onto her face away with his thumb. "It's alright, now. Your safe."

[Y/n] sobbed loudly, clutching Link's shirt. Link rubbed her back gently as she calmed down slowly. Zelda moved behind Link and pulled his shirt away from his body. She cringed badly as she stared at his skin, which was slowly turning purple and black. "Your not bleeding, but you have a nasty bruise."

"It'll heal." Link said simply. He kept his gaze on the little girl, who was trying her hardest to stop the tears from falling down her red cheeks.

"It's over. You safe. Look," Link gestured across the square. Three men had grabbed the reins of the horses and were calming the horses down. People in the square were picking themselves back up and slowly returning to their regular business.

[Y/n] looked at the calm horses before pressing her face into Link's shirt. He could feel her tears drip into the fabric. Zelda knelt down. The rain water began to soak into the hem of her skirt, but she paid it no mind. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down carefully.

"There she is!" 

A small boy stood in the middle of the square. He wore a gray shirt and matching pants, his gray shoes worn and old. He kept one hand planted on his hat and hollored to someone. A Hylian maid rushed into the clearing, holding her skirts and panting heavily. Two other boys wearing the same dull outfit peered around the maid's thick skirts.

"Is that your mother?" Zelda asked kindly, standing up to greet her. Link stared at the young girl, frowning. [Y/n] stared at the maid, trembling, tears building in her eyes.

"Oh, your highness, we cannot thank you enough!" The maid hurried over to Zelda, her face flushed. She gave a hasty curtsy and motioned for the boys to bow. As the young boys clumsily bowed, the maid turned her attention to the little girl with a frown. "[Y/n]!! What have we told you about running off! 

One of the little boys peered around the maids skirts. He looked from her tears to her soot covered clothes and laughed at her. "I bet she was trying to look for her mother!" The other kids laughed loudly.

"Your mom's left you!"

"You've been ditched, just like us!"

"Your such a crybaby, no wonder you were left behind!"

"No!!" [Y/n] began to cry again, holding her hands over her ears. The other children's laughter rang through her ears. Then, suddenly she was lifted off of her feet and hugged against a body.

Link had stood up and had picked [Y/n] up in his arms. He wiped away her tears with his sleeve. "It's not nice to make fun of someone. Especially when they are clearly upset." He said clearly, staring at the boys. While Link was always stoic, Zelda could see the irritation in his eyes. The children fell silent immediately, some looking up at him in fear.

Zelda calmly placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "That's right. Just because someone cries doesn't mean you should laugh." Zelda turned to the plump maid. "You work at the orphanage, don't you?" She looked sadly at the children's dull, colorless outfits. Most of them didn't even have shoes.

"Yes, your highness." The maid swiped her bangs out of her face and tucked them back into her hijab. "[Y/n] likes to cause trouble. I hope she hasn't caused you any ill will." 

"None at all. In fact, [Y/n] is a very sweet child." Zelda smiled softly at the girl in Link's arms. He leaned his head down and was letting her run her fingers through his blonde bangs.

"I'm glad. The poor girl is always crying over her mother. She was a maid at the castle before she was killed by a yiga assassin. Her father has always been absent in her life." The maid said sadly, watching Link hold her carefully. 

A distant ringing was heard throughout the square. The town bell was swinging back and forth, emitting a loud gong. The maid jumped, holding her hands over her chest. "Oh dear! We've been out for too long!" The maid sraightened up quickly and turned the [Y/n]. "[Y/n], we need to go back home! I think we've bothered Her Highness and her knight long enough, deary."

Link gently set [Y/n] back onto her feet carefully. She held onto his shirt with a shaky hand, and wouldn't let go until Link pulled her fingers off his shirt gently. 

Zelda watched [Y/n], her emerald eyes softening. "[Y/n]? How would you like it if we came to visit?"

"You....visit me?" [Y/n] looked up at Zelda with wide eyes, shock riddled across her face.

"That's right. Just for a little bit, when we get a break. Would you like that?" Zelda clasped her hands together and smiled tenderly at the orphaned girl.

"But..." Link knelt down and looked into her eyes. "You have to make me a promise. Promise me that you won't let the other kids make you sad. Can you do that?" Link held put his hand to the orphan girl, extending his pinkie.

[Y/n] wiped at her red eyes before nodding. She held out her pinkie and returned the promise. Link smiled gently before ruffling up her [h/c] locks Zelda had combed earlier.

"It's a promise then." Link stood up and fell back behind Zelda. She inclined her head to the maid, who curtseyed back. She smiled at the children sadly before turning away.

[Y/n] watched them walk away until their backs had disappeared. She looked down at her dirty hand and held it against her chest. The maid called her name, the boys running down the alleys back to the orphanage. She wiped away her tears and hurried after them and grasped the maid's skirts.

It was a promise.


	3. Stolen Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link finds out the Sheikah's Heirloom has been stolen, Link agrees to guard Paya for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me requests at Glorious-Mistress.tumblr.com

"Seriously?" Link stared into Impa's face. She nodded, her expression grave. "Yes. Someone has stolen the Heirloom."

Link turned and stared at the pedestal on Impa's left. During previous visits, a large black and orange ball had sat there in pristine order courtesy of Paya. And now, seeing it empty and bare made Link's chest flutter unsettlingly.

Paya sat on the floor, trembling. "It was my fault! I wasn't watching it carefully enough!" She burst into tears, the noise making Link's chest clench tightly. He didn't like it when anyone would cry.

"Link, Paya is very upset by this ordeal. She won't even take a step outside. Would you be willing to stay the night with her and ease her fears?"

"Of course." Link knelt down to Paya and extended his hand. Paya looked up her tears streaming down her face. "Come on, Paya. I'll stay by your side."

"Oh.....oh...!" Paya hiccupped, trying to stop her crying. Her cheeks turned pink as she accepted Link's hand. Her chest fluttered, but it was soon replaced with fear. She couldn't bear to think of what could've happened to her grandmother. 

Link carefully held her hand as they walked up the stairs. He sat Paya on her bed and fished around in his bag for a cloth. He cringed at the blood drenching it and quickly shoved it back into his bag, hoping Paya hadn't seen. She didn't need to be scared even more.

Paya wiped at her face, finally gaining control over herself. She laid her head against the wall. "I'm sorry, Master Link.... You shouldn't have to be watching me like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to do it. And I won't let the yiga attack you." Link sat down on the stool beside Paya's desk. Paya tensed; her diary was open right next to Link. If he read even a single word, Paya was sure she'd die of embarrassment. Luckily, Link's eyes were trained on the door, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

They sat in silence for a little while. Paya couldn't help but steal glances at Link, turning her head away in embarrassment when he would catch her. Eventually, he suggested she go to sleep, promising not to leave her side. Paya agreed, rather reluctantly.

When she awoke, the sky had turned gold and pink, casting rays in through her window. True to his word, Link had not moved. He glanced over when Paya sat up.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

"Very much so. Thank you for staying with me tonight. I know you could have been doing much more important things."

"This is important. You, Impa, Dorian, Cado, all of the Sheikah are my friends. I'd do anything for my friends." He smiled at her. 

"You.... really think of us as friends?" Paya felt her cheeks blush, marvelling at his words. "Wow, I.......it makes me happy you trust us like that. We the Sheikah would do anything for you Link. And I, e-especially--"

Link grabbed Paya's hand suddenly. She squeaked in surprise, blushing heavily. "M-master L-link-" Link placed a finger over his lips, silencing the embarrassed girl. He strained his ears, listening. Soft footsteps echoed down stairs. Paya froze, listening. Someone was downstairs. Link drew his sword, the sound echoing down the stairs. The footsteps halted. 

"Stay close to me." He whispered to Paya. She trembled as he moved towards the stairs, sword held aloft. The room was dark, only the faintest trace of moonlight shining through the windows. He reached the last step, looking around. The room looked totally empty.

Then a burning sensation erupted from his side. The sudden force threw him across the room, slamming his body onto the floor. The sound echoed like thunder in the night. Paya's shrill screams pierced the night.

"Master Link! Behind you!" Paya's terrified shriek was drowned out by the crashing of the doors as Link was lifted roughly off his feet and hurled out of the house. He couldn't stop the momentum and he tumbled down the large stairs leading to the ground. His head smacked the railing as he stopped. It throbbed madly, disorienting him for a moment. 

"Master Link! What happened?!" Dorian stared down at him, startled at his sudden appearance.

He grimaced, picking himself back up, feeling slightly humiliated. He looked back up the stairs. A single Yiga foot soldier stood on the deck, staring down at him. Seriously? He got beat down by a _footsoldier?_

"Oh no......." Dorian took a step backwards, staring at the Yiga soldier.

Link picked himself up, holding his shoulder. He raised his sword and sprinted up the stairs. The yiga mirrored him, running down the stairs, brandishing their sickle. Link ducked out of the way, feeling the weapon cut away pieces of his ponytail. He swung his blade, cutting into the side of the footsoldier's arm. The yiga recoiled, then quickly swung their weapon at Link, meeting his own. Sword clashed with sickle, the two figures were met at a stalemate. Link gripped his sword handle tighter, his eyes narrowed. "You're this strong as a footsoldier?"

The footsoldier said nothing. They rammed their weapon against Link's sword, knocking him off balance. He rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the deadly sickle. He crouched low to the ground, brandishing his sword at the Yiga. The yiga dodged to the right, and swung their leg under Link's. He fell onto his back, a sharp pain stabbing his shoulder blade. He hissed in pain, barely having enough time to swing his sword in front of him, stopping the sharp sickle from spearing his chest.

The yiga bore down upon the hero, slamming their sickle against his sword with increasing pressure. The swords blade began to crack slightly. If Link didn't do something, he would get stabbed. The Hylian male gritted his teeth, pushing against the sickle. He glared at the footsoldier angrily. Now that they were closer, he could see a long, vertical crack along the base of their mask.

Link stared at the cracked mask. "It's you....." He breathed in realization. He looked down at the footsoldier red uniform, seeing the fabric poorly sewn together from their last battle. "[Y/n]?"

"I know not of who you speak." The yiga soldier spat viciously, but Link could see through her lie. The sickle trembled in her hand, releasing some of the pressure that bore upon Link.

Now understanding who he was facing, Link leaned against the ground before slamming the full weight of his body into [Y/n], throwing her violently to the ground. She quickly ascended to her feet, readying her sickle at Link.

"[Y/n], I don't want to fight you!" Link shouted, dodging her sickle.

[Y/n] slashed at the air as Link dodged. "Too bad! I'm not going back home empty handed again!"

Link looked around for an opening. His mind went to the path that led to the fairy fountain. If he could get her away from the village.....

"If you want me, you'll have to come get me!" He ran forward, knocking his shoulder into her as he sprinted past, startling the yiga girl.

"Hey!! Get back here!" She clambered to her feet and began to chase after Link. Through the alleys of the village and up the hill past the shrine the two ran, both blurs in the setting sun. Finally, Link came to a stop, glancing around him. He didn't recognize the area, since he had taken a different fork in the path; taking the Yiga girl to the Great Fairy fountain probably wasn't the best idea.

"Alright, hold it you!" [Y/n] stopped at the top of the hill, holding her hands against her bent knees, trying to catch her breath. "I'm not gonna let you escape!"

Link looked around them. He couldn't see Kakariko through the dense foliage around them. Good. Link sheathed his sword and walked to the center of the field of grass. He sat down and stared at [Y/n] pointedly.

[Y/n] glared at him, panting. He was taunting her. Then again, they both knew she was way in over her head. Link had defeated her allies that were much stronger than she would ever be. It was like tiptoeing through a lion's den. Still, it was better than being at the mercy of her superior's. She kept her sickle held tightly in her hand before plopping down next to Link.

"You can take your mask off. It's just us up here."

[Y/n] removed the white mask, letting her long hair cascade down her back. She laid down on the grass, shielding her face from the setting sun. "Just so you know, I'm not admitting defeat. I'm just letting you think you have the upper hand."

"Is that so?" Link watched [Y/n] toss her mask aside and stretch her arms. For someone letting him think he had the upper hand, she sure seemed rather relaxed.

"Oh, hush." She snapped. She placed her hands under her head and stared up at the clouds as they gently rolled by. Link glanced over at the young yiga girl. Way up here, away from anyone else, she was completely tranquil and radiant. It was a drastic change from their first meeting.

"Hey, will you be honest with me? Were you the one who stole the Sheikah's heirloom?" Link propped his head up with the palm of his hand, his elbow pressing into the soft dirt.

[Y/n] gave him a sideways glance, sizing him up. "Well......it was supposed to be me," she admitted, "But my squad leader found out about _this*,"_ she gestured to the both of them, referring to their strange, temporary truce. "And so my leader stole it instead."

"If he stole it, then why are you here?"

"He wanted me to make sure all of his tracks were hidden." She scrunched up her nose, sticking her tongue out in disdain. Link couldn't help but find it adorable. "He's trying to get me caught by the Sheikah. He thinks I'm a traitor because I spend time with the biggest threat to our clan." She looked at the Hylian terror, who had a smug grin on his face. "I'm talking about you, stupid."

Link laughed. "I know." They stared up at the starry night sky. It was silent for a few minutes. 

"Is he still abusing you?" Her tense form didn't escape his eye.

"Sometimes......"

"Things haven't gotten any better, have they?" [Y/n] looked away from him, trembling slightly.

"No."

Link's eyes softened. He studied her form carefully. With just those two questions, she had become terrified, on edge. It showed just how much damage had been inflicted upon her. The thought made Link both angry at the yiga, and sad for [Y/n].

"I still think you should leave the Yiga."

She sighed heavily. She had been expecting this. "You know it's not that simple."

"I know." Link sat up, looking at her. She could help but stare into his icy blue eyes. They were very pretty. She wished she had his eyes. "I just wish I could help you."

[Y/n] sat up, pulling her legs to her chest. "I wish you could too....." She whispered softly.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice echoed through the clearing. [Y/n] leapt up like her back had been burned and snatched up her weapon. "Look at what we have here. The precious Hero with the _TRAITOR!_

Link stood up and turned. A yiga blade master was standing just beyond the creek. Though his face couldn't be seen, Link knew the blade master was furious.

The blade master pointed his hand at [Y/n]. The action alone made her utter a yell, like she had been whipped. "I told Master Kogah it was a mistake to trust you! And here's the proof! I should have executed you months ago!"

"W-wait, I can explain--"

"Don't bother!" [Y/n] flinched, holding her arms around her protectively. "Once I take care of the Hero, I'm taking you back to Master Kogah so he can deal with you himself!"

Link felt his ears twitch in annoyance. There was _no_ way he was letting the blade master take her away. He raised his sword, ready to strike the yiga.

Before Link could move, the blade master was upon him, his wind cleaver striking him cleanly in the side. He gasped at his speed, blood slowly dying his blue tunic a hideous red. Link staggered, reaching for his sword. His fingers barely grazed the hilt when the blade master slammed his boot into Link's injured side, throwing him to the ground.

"Stop!!" [Y/n] screamed, running in front of her superior. She was instantly met with the same fate, the larger weapon slicing into her side, only for her to he kicked to the ground with a ghastly screech.

"You dare defy me?!" The yiga bladesman raised his wind cleaver, aiming for her throat with vicious intensity. He was met with Link's sword clashing against his own. Link's mouth was curled into an angry snarl, his arms trembling against the weight of the bladesman.

"Hold it!" All three warriors stopped their squabble and turned their heads towards the bridge. Dorian stood there firmly, one hand on the weapon attached to his hip.

"Dorian?" Link asked, staring in confusion and disbelief. "What're you doing here?"

"I won't let you two hurt the Hero!" Dorian drew his eightfold blade from his hip, pointing it at the Yiga.

The blade master burst in raccoucous laughter, the evil sound echoing around the area. "Dorian, you are a fool! You cannot possibly defeat me, you are too weak!!"

"You two know each other?!" Link exclaimed in surprise. Dorian's face was painted with anguish, unable to meet Link's eye.

"Dorian was the perfect Yiga soldier! We slaughtered and conquered any place we wanted! We were unstoppable! That is, until you fled like a coward and betrayed us all!"

"Dorian.......you were a yiga?" Dorian looked at Link, a ghastly expression crossing his face. "I, yes, but--!"

"He was a blade master such as I! He was ruthless, without failure. Until he grew soft and married that piece of Sheikah filth and had her offspring!"

"Don't you _dare_ insult my wife!" Dorian growled, brandishing his sword at the blade master. "Not after what you monsters have done to her!!"

Dorian rushed at the yiga a speed Link believed to be unimaginable. He stared in awe, watching the yiga and Shiekah exchange blow after blow, their sword strikes echoing eerily around them. Dorian struck the blade master in the leg, only to be struck in the arm, the blow sending him crashing to the ground with a painful grunt.

"Don't make me laugh, Dorian!" The bladesman, pressed his boot against Dorian's head, crushing it against the ground. The Sheikah grunted in pain, struggling to get up. "You may be strong, but you've never been able to defeat me before! And once I get rid of you and the Hero, my master will finally have his way cleared for Lord Ganon! And I will be honored beyond all of the yiga combi--"

A large blue explosion cut him off. Link held the Sheikah slate at the bladesman, his chest heaving. Before the yiga could get up, he clasped the slate back to his hip, exchanging it for his bow. He nocked two bomb arrows and fired them at the offending blade master. The explosion was much bigger than the one from his remote bomb, ripping up the earth. 

He waited for the blade master's screams before kicking up dirt as he ran into the flames, striking the yiga in the chest with his sword. The bladesman's screams slowly became quieter, now replaced with the sound of gargling blood in his throat. He stirred before laying still, the last breath leaving his body.

Link fell back into his legs, letting his sword fall to the earth. He clutched his burning side, closing eyes to stop the world from spinning.

Dorian finally picked himself off the ground, having watched Link's fight, mesmerized. He wouldn't waste this chance. He turned to [Y/n] and began to walk towards her. He raised his eightfold blade at her, ignoring her pitiful shrieks of fear. He would end this, here and now.

"DORIAN WAIT!!" Link scrambled up and ran to [Y/n], tripping as he did so. He held his arms out in front of her, shielding her from the blade. Dorian stopped, the blade just barely brushing Link's nose. Pieces of his blonde bangs fluttered to the ground, a thin line of blood leaking down the bridge of his nose.

"Master Link.....?" Dorian seemed shocked at Link's actions, looking from him to [Y/n].

Link breathed heavily, his lungs burning. He refused to put his arms down. "Dorian, she's not like them." He gestured his head to the dead bladesman.

"Master Link, how can you say that?! After she's attacked you and brought the blade master to end your life?!"

"[Y/n] didn't bring him here! She was being punished, coming back here. The blade master wanted her to get caught so the Sheikah would execute her."

"But what's the point of doing so? It's obviously a trap!"

"It's not a trap. [Y/n] was born in the Yiga hideout by mistake. Their master took her in as his own child, but all the other soldiers despised her because of what her parents did. Dorian, please," Link's voice cracked, his arms shaking from exhaustion. "She's not dangerous."

Dorian stared into Link's pleading eyes. He slowly lowered his blade. "I......can't say it's easy, letting her go. But, if you are positive she is not dangerous, Master Link, then I will stand down."

"Thank you......." Link let his bloodied arms drop to his sides. He turned to [Y/n], who hadn't stopped trembling since the blade master had appeared. "He's gone......he's not going to hurt you anymore."

[Y/n] stared into his eyes, tears of fear leaking down her cheeks. She looked so scared, so frail. She flinched away when Link tried to wipe away her tears. Link stood up and offered his hand to her. She stared at it for a good minute before accepting it cautiously.

Dorian stared at the dead blade master with an anguished expression. "The yiga won't forgive this. They'll know, and they'll hunt my children, they'll hunt down Impa and Paya, they'll," he closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "They'll hunt you down, Master Link."

"It's not like they haven't been before." Link walked to the dead blade master, pocketing the weapons and loot he had on his person. But he couldn't pretend like this wasn't a serious blow. He'd recovered the heirloom, but at a terrible cost. Fear grew in his gut as he thought back to how scared and upset Paya had been earlier that day, acting as jumpy as [Y/n] did. He didn't want to think about her or Impa getting hurt.

"Th....they won't find out." [Y/n]'s whisper was just barely heard over the wind.

"How's that?"

[Y/n] stumbled over to Dorian, flinching away as the Sheikah elder made to move away. When he saw how skittish she was, he stayed still, though still on edge. She grabbed his shoulder, tearing off a large piece of cloth. Then she pressed it against the cut on her side, dyeing the white a deep, bloody crimson. "I-if I give them this, they will believe I have killed you. Then, m-maybe, they will stop attempting to come after you or your family." She turned to Link, ignoring the dumbfounded look on the Sheikah elders face. "Thank you. For everything. I mean it."

"[Y/n], are you sure? If they find out....." The fear in Link's gut grew, clawing at his sides.

The yiga woman nodded, clutching the bloody cloth tightly. "K-kogah will believe me."

Link stared at the female soldier with a worried look, watching the young woman pull her white mask back on and stuff her hair out of sight. 

"Hey." She turned curiously before being met with Link's arms around her, hugging her gently. She froze, terrified by the sudden contact. It didn't hurt, but she tensed, awaiting the pain that would never come.

"If things continue to get worse, don't be afraid to leave the Yiga. I know they can do some cruel things, but if you can escape, I want you to. I'll find you. I swear." He promised. He gently let the yiga girl go, smiling at her.

[Y/n] stared at him with a deer in the headlights look, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Eventually, she nodded and took a step back, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Link stared as the smoke dissipated before turning back to the Sheikah elder.

"Master Link, I'm--" Link held up a hand, stopping him. "It's alright. It's all over. You don't have to worry anymore." Dorian stared at the ground, clenching his hands. Link could see tears shining in his eyes. He placed a hand on his back. "You should go back to Koko and Cottla. I'll bet anything their awake, waiting for you to come back."

Dorian sniffed, placing his arm over his wet eyes. Link looked away, giving him, if any, a little privacy. When he heard Dorian's soft weeping quiet, he assumed it was safe and turned back. The elder Shiekah gave Link a watery smile. "You're too kind to a fool like me, Master Link." Link returned the smile and watched Dorian head back towards Kakariko Village.

He walked past the dead blade master and picked up the orange Heirloom, placing it into the pedestal. As the shrine erupted from the ground, Link promised himself he would rescue [Y/n] from the Yiga the first chance he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
